1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new kind of injection molder which can be used for the injection molding of plastics, rubber and other plastic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional injection molder is generally composed of a mold-matching device, an injection device, a hydraulic system and an electric control system, wherein, the mold-matching device and the injection device are usually independent from each other and are hardly connected with each other. Therefore, the injection force is not relative to the mold-matching force, and the reaction of the injection force cannot be used to lock molds. Recently, a mold-matching device with four oil cylinders has been proposed wherein the four oil cylinders replace one large oil cylinder used in a traditional injection molder, to simplify its manufacture. The device only uses two mold plates in which one is fixed, and the mold-matching oil cylinder is mounted on one mold plate. Because the oil cylinder is not supported effectively bending of the tension rod is unavoidable. If the tension rod is bent the device does not work in a normal manner. Because the mold-matching speed is slow it is necessary to raise the mold-matching speed. Thus, a speed-increasing oil cylinder or a supercharging device must be added, and therefore the hydraulic system becomes more complex. U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,167 proposes a new kind of injection molder in which the injection pressure acting on the injection piston is used to lock molds so as to increase the molding-locking force. The mold-matching is completed by two actions which results in increasing the mold-matching time, for example, a driving device (e.g., an oil cylinder) must be used to drive and to move the sluice valve. Because the nozzle cannot be removed from the mold, it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble the plunger and to clean the pouring head. This does not meet the requirements of general injection technology. Since the injection molder is not equipped with a screw-driving unit, it can be only used in a small-size plunger injection molder, therefore it has only limited application.
The purpose of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the above injection molds and to provide a new kind of high-speed and high-efficiency injection molder with two movable molds in which only two movable mold plates, which are movable by means of one continuous action of an oil cylinder, are used to complete mold-matching, mold-separating and integrated movement, integrated recession and injection, and technological processes. Another purpose is to manufacture a device which is simple in structure, high in precision, convenient in mold-adjusting, small in size, easy to manufacture and low in cost.